


saviour

by isaksforelsket



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angel!Isak, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 08:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19498495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/pseuds/isaksforelsket
Summary: “This is our bench,” Even spoke as he approached Isak carefully, the steps echoing in the night as the gravel crunched beneath the soles of his shoes.No, it’s not, Isak thought, it’s yours and yours alone, everything I have, everything I could ever have is yours, there is no us, nothing is ours.





	saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Isak as a literal angel! 
> 
> This was sent probably as a smut prompt (because those are after all my favourites) but for some reason I got this idea and instead decided to do something a bit different. Hope that's okay!

“Why are you here?” The harshness of Even’s voice almost knocked him over as he flinched. He gripped onto the bench, their bench. 

Well, what used to be theirs, now it was only a symbol of what could’ve been, what never would happen, what Isak had destroyed. 

“I don’t know,” Isak whispered into the night, his breath showing in front of him as he let the words out. The cold not affecting him, not really, but he still had a jacket on, and he still refused to have his hands out of his pockets, by this point instinctively shielding his skin from others, but especially from Even. Not because he feared Even would touch him, he knew he never would, but because he feared he himself would have the lack of self-control and would reach over, ruining everything even more than he already had. And when he looked up, into Even’s blue eyes, he had wished he had felt the cold, he had wished he felt the harshest winds of the north simply to distract him from the pain he saw in those irises. 

“This is our bench,” Even spoke as he approached Isak carefully, the steps echoing in the night as the gravel crunched beneath the soles of his shoes. 

_No_ _,_ _it’s not,_ Isak thought, _it’s yours and yours alone, everything I have, everything I could ever have is yours_ _, there is no us, nothing is ours_ _._

But he didn’t say a thing, the silence hugging his lungs and making it unbearable to breathe, the only thing keeping him tethered to the Earth being Even’s closer and closer presence until he sat down. The same way Isak was sitting, the same way they sat on the bench the first night they met. 

The same way Isak had sat after he had fallen, placing himself right where he knew Even would look during his late-night walks. Because he knew it would happen, he knew he would glance towards the bench, as he always had. As if some involuntary force was lifting his gaze up, pushing him towards some universe where that bench meant something other than Isak's failure to preserve the beauty of the Even's world. 

He hoped it would mean something real, tangible and delicate. He hoped it would represent survival, love, joy. He hoped it would be a quiet comfort in those lonely nights that Even seemed to experience far more often than a human ever should.

Isak saw it the first time he looked down upon the boy and felt the pain within him. He had thought the suffering would break his bones when it rushed through him the first time he had seen him, and he knew. He knew there was no ruler, no God, no being that would stop him from helping this man get rid of what he was feeling. 

And yet somehow, that pain had returned. After getting to know him, after spending as much time with him as he could, after Even drew him silly cartoons, and taught him everything he could about movies, Isak had felt the brightness return to his life, and he knew what it meant. He knew it was time. 

“Is it?” Isak burrowed further into his jacket, not realizing he had slipped further away from Even, his instincts telling him to put distance between them, but he felt the change in Even’s mood, and it was as if the air had rushed out of him, that feeling Isak had never wanted to feel again returning at once, sharper than ever, cutting into them both and letting them bleed out, their emotions emitting from the cuts into the cold night air. 

“The moments we shared are still ours, they don’t get split into two sections just because something,” He inhaled sharply. ”Well, _nothing_ happened.” 

And Isak had wished that weren’t true, he wished he could take all of those memories away from Even and keep them to himself, selfishly hoarding those days Isak had felt more human than he had felt when he was half a meter away from God himself. 

He wished he could remove himself from this enticing creature, he wished he could only leave happiness behind him, and take away the cause of it. Because, after all, he had been the cause of this as well. The cause of what he considered to be his very own personal Armageddon. 

“I’m sorry,” Isak hoped the words would mean something, anything. That they would erase some of Even’s ache, but the bitter laugh Even let out told him they did no such thing. 

“It’s okay Isak, it’s not your fault,” The sincerity of the sentiment made his breath hitch. He looked over to Even, trailing his eyes over his profile, the sharpness of his jawline, the slope of his nose, the plumpness of his lips, and the bags under his tired eyes. 

_He lost sleep because of me._

“I’m still sorry.” 

Even turned to him with a sad smile on his face, his eyes flitting over Isak’s features as if he were memorizing them, as if he knew it was the last time they’d speak, and then he turned away, turned away from Isak and somehow Isak broke even further. “I know.” 

Isak counted the seconds of silence, focusing on Even and nothing else, hoping, praying, he could feel his presence, his heartbeat, his breath, and it would envelop his body and soul like a hug, hoping it would heal the hole Even had already left behind. 

“It could have been good,” Even spoke suddenly, the words echoing in Isak’s mind and into the empty streets. 

“What?” He whispered, but he already knew the answer; he didn’t know whether he wanted Even to simply confirm it, or if he wanted to hear his voice as much as he possibly could during the time he had left. 

“Us,” Even glanced towards him. “We could have been good.” 

_No,_ Isak thought, _there is nothing good about me, how could we be good if one part of us is rotten?_

He felt his eyes brim with tears; he blinked them away, not wanting the last thing he made Even feel be pity. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” A confession fell from Even’s lips, the honesty stitching Isak’s heart and soul back together, making him think maybe he wouldn’t be just a shell of what he used to be once he left. 

“I’m glad I’m here too,” Isak looked at him, Even’s eyes meeting his, the beauty of them giving him strength to leave, knowing he would never be able to forget those damn eyes. 

He stood from the bench, Even’s gaze following his every move. 

He turned towards him, only a few feet between them. He took Even in, he looked and he looked until he felt a smile pull on his lips. 

“You know,” He started slowly, carefully, wanting the words to sink in and allow Even to feel every bit of affection he had for him, “You’re the only real angel I’ve ever met.” 

The feelings changed, Isak’s heart beating once more as he felt the hopefulness, the happiness radiating from Even. As he looked into those blue eyes, he saw it. He saw what he had never felt when looking at anyone else, he saw pure, and utter love. And he knew. He knew what he needed to do. 

He took a step towards him, his hand coming out of his pocket. Another step, and he stood in front of him, in front of the only person he had ever dared to care about, and he lifted his hand. 

The seconds ticked away as his hand approached Even’s face, until his fingertips gently grazed the flushed skin on Even’s cheek.

The time stopped, everything disappeared but them two. He felt his heart racing, a smile spreading on his face as he heard Even’s breath hitch, his eyes meeting Isak’s and not looking away, always looking at him, only him. 

He pulled away, taking a step backwards, “I’ll see you around Even.” 

And as he walked away, he felt his grace disappear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bit different from what I usually write, for starters Isak didn't call Even daddy oNCE in this short thing.  
> But yeah, I just had this idea and wanted to do it.   
> Hope you guys like it.  
> As always, kudos/comments are appreciated, cause I fucking love talking to you guys in the comments lmao   
> If you have any prompts/headcanons you'd like me to either put in some of my fics OR write a one shot for (I mostly do kinky smut), you can head over to my Tumblr:  isaksforelsket 
> 
> And if you want to hear me bitch about writing, or any other shit, you can follow me on Twitter: vandervaltersen


End file.
